To live and Die in the Mojave
by YourBuddy
Summary: After getting shot in the head the Courier aka Sam goes out into the world to just live her life plain and simple. But you can bet your ass she's going after the people that screwed her over and along the way she'll meet some of the greatest friend sand most dangerous enemies and the man that would change her life forever. Rated - M for lemons and violence.


A/N: Ok so I overhauled this story because I was not satifisied with what I had written four hundred years ago so here is what I'd like to think is the new and 'Improved' version of the story, Hope you all enjoy it, I did sort of rush it due to.. Reasons and I am sorry for that.

* * *

W**hen atomic fire consumed the earth, those who survived did so in great, underground vaults. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across ruins of the old world to build new societies, establish new villages, form new tribes.** **As decades passed, what had been the American southwest united beneath the flag of the New California Republic, dedicated to old-world values of democracy and the rule of law. As the Republic grew, so did its needs. Scouts spread east, seeking territory and wealth, in the dry and merciless expanse of the Mojave Desert. They returned with tales of a city untouched by the warheads that had scorched the rest of the world, and a great wall spanning the Colorado River.** **THE NCR MOBILIZED ITS ARMY AND SET IT EAST TO OCCUPY THE HOOVER DAM, AND RESTORE IT TO WORKING CONDITION. BUT ACROSS THE COLORADO, ANOTHER SOCIETY HAD ARISEN UNDER A DIFFERENT FLAG. A VAST ARMY OF SLAVES, FORGED IN THE CONQUEST OF 86 TRIBES:Caesar's Legion.** **Four years have passed since the Republic held the Dam - just barely - against the Legion's onslaught. The Legion did not retreat. Across the river, they gathered strength. Campfires burned, training drums beat.** **Through it all, the New Vegas Strip has stayed open for business under the control of its mysterious overseer, Mr. House, and his army of rehabilitated Tribals and police robots.** **She is a courier, hired by the Mojave Express, to deliver a package to the New Vegas Strip. What seemed like a simple delivery job has taken a turn…for the worse.**

"Oh fuck me, what did I do this time?" The Courier asked as she lay on the ground, head ringing barely having a clue of what had just happened, Her eyelids fluttering open only to see boots, her wrists being tied she desperately tried to break free only to be noticed by one of her captors, Thousands of thoughts racing through her mind.

"Oh god, I'm going to get raped, Killed, Used a human suit, so many sick fuckers in the wasteland." Her mind racing to a horrible and painful death, she was grabbed by two men and stood up only to look at some she would assume rich man point a handgun into her face, the last thing she remembered hearing was him saying "Sorry kid, but the game was rigged from the start." Her last thoughts being what the fuck does that mean before she was met with a bullet to the head.

The Courier's eyes fluttered open to be met with a blinding white light, she shot her upper body up screaming loudly inhaling deeply only to look around to see an old man on the floor frightened at what had just happened. The man clenched his chest panting than sitting up on the chair next to her bed "Take it slow now, It aint a race, Now I hope you don't mind but I had to go rootin' around in your head to pull out all the bits of led, I take pride in my needlework but you tell me how I did?"

The man said to her handing her a mirror, She grabbed the mirror eyeing herself than sighing running her fingers through her short blonde hair than handing him back the mirror thanking him which made the old man smile holding out his hand for a shake "I'm Doc Mitchell, Welcome to Goodsprings." This made the courier nod and shake his hand back in response "I'm Sam." Said the courier which made the doctor shrug his shoulders "Not the name I would have picked out for you but if that's your name than that's your name." He looked back at the vigor testing machine than held out his hands for Sam to take.

"Let's get you over to the vigor testing machine, See If your dogs are still barking." Sam turned to let her feet dangle off the bed than stepped off tripping a little than walking slowly to the machine, she stepped onto the vigor tester floor and placed her hand on the knob, the machine's display showing her 'SPECIAL'

She had gotten a Nine on Strength, A Ten on intelligence and five on everything else except Charisma where she had gotten a Four, The doctor had smiled at her than told her to come by the couch to quote see if the bullets didn't leave her nothing than a big horn dropping. She walked over to the couch sitting down responding to his questions than kept sighing "Listen Doc, I appreciate you helping me but what does this have to do with anything? I'm alright, I'm not an idiot who doesn't even know what a fucking fish is."

Doc Mitchell gave her a look than sighed shrugging his shoulders "Fine, Fine." He said walking into the hallway extending his arm out gesturing to the door taking out a vault 97 jumpsuit than a 10mm pistol and a small bag which held what she had assumed and hoped to be caps.

He gave her the vault suit to which she looked down at somewhat surprised to see it. "This was all you had on you when you were brought in." He said handing her possessions to her. "Oh, Came with a note by the way, Hope you don't mind but I read it, Thought it might be a next of kin but it was just something about a platinum chip." He then reached into the drawer behind him pulling out a Pip-Boy 3000 and handing it to her "Here, I grew up in one of them vaults; you'll make better use of it than me." To which Sam replied "Uhm, T-Thanks for patching me up doc." She said while putting on the vault suit and pip-boy feeling bad for acting like a bitch earlier. The Doctor nodded and smiled "Don't mention it, It's what I'm here for." He said before turning and walking back into the unexplored confines of the house.

Sam fiddled with the Pip-Boy than sighed "Well, This is a fucking kick in the head." She muttered to herself before stepping out into the Mojave Wasteland.

* * *

So hoped you liked it, Those of you wondering what Sam looks like, I honestly just picked a character face from a fandom and went with it than started to really enjoy it so Sam is basically Deunan from Appleseed Alpha. Anyway **Auf Wiedersehen!**


End file.
